It's Fated
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: No matter how far or how different they are from one another, they would always find each other again. Beach AU Oneshot. HollowSasorixShinigamiDeidara


**It's Fated**

 _I thought this would be a cute one shot about them being so different but still finding each other~ Stupid Bleach-ish idea._

Enjoy!

First came the pain, which alerted the man that something went wrong, so terribly, terribly, wrong. It was like blinding heat that seared in through his veins. It rampaged within his body like a dragon protecting its hoard that left the man a writhing mess of flesh and bone that wouldn't seem to melt. Bone seeped out of his chest and encased him, cooling the liquid fire in his body. It was only the beginning of a long process. The white bone material created an arachnid like shape, and it was off.

After the pain came a never ending hunger, a black hole that would never be filled, but everything in it's path was consumed. It wasn't the strongest but it was crafty and intelligent. Competition was never ending but it dominated, crawling over it's defeated prey. When it was strong enough and it simply needed more, it joined a large mass of other creatures of the same type and another stage of fighting began. This one, this one was _easy._ It ate away the weaker minds and tore down the ones who had more will until it was the last one standing in its own head. Soon after, it turned on it's brothers. And they were _delicious_.

When it finally came into its real awareness, it was like a lightswitch. The hunger was there, and oh god it was there driving him forward, but he was faster, more dangerous, and fiercely intelligent. He was only about 5'4, clawed hands encased in bone, plates of bone covered its entire body with a tail like stinger that lashed out and dug into other adjuchas skin and the small adjuchas feasted. He walked upright unlike some of the others, but that was alright, he knew he was different, _better_ , than those below him. Any and all who came across him were consumed so easily that many had started to avoid him. He had laughed when he figured it out on, and then he learned to wait for his prey. He was never disappointed. For once, he didn't mind waiting.

The last step, is when he felt a real change. The bone receded off his body leaving behind sharp claws which encased the ends of his fingers. The bones down the outside of his spine separated and became thicker leaving small gaps and a sharp end. It was as long as his legs and it was a wonderful tool. The last piece of bone that remained was on his face, which encased his mouth and nose jagged teeth shown on the sides, almost like a muzzle. Perhaps a bit like pincers if one was to look at it like that. What was revealed after the bone left was dark blood like leather that created boots around his feet and legs up to his hips, and like flames it crawled up back his sides up to follow along his ribs baring his chest to the world. His arms looked like they had vambraces and spaulders, and continued around his throat leaving a sliver of open skin along his jugular, running under his mask. A pair of intelligent russet eyes gleamed behind a mop of bright red hair.

The irony had not been lost on him, the heart he encased in a cylinder inside of his old body was now no longer there, but a hole instead. It was gone and he had truly become his name sake. He was still the red scorpion in the sand and he laughed. For once in his long living and afterlife, he had laughed until tears ran down his face. Things had not changed that much for him. His previous resurrection he had managed to come to terms with his death and passed on his legacy to never be forgotten, he was confused as to why exactly he was there but now he knew who he was and now he had plenty of time to do what he wanted as he was fairly certain as long as he wasn't killed or consumed he would live for a very long time. With his tail, which delivered poisons if it cut anything, which he had been relieved to have, his claws, and his ceros, they came from his fingers like the strings had before them, to defend and defeat who would dare threaten him. He giggled, a trait unlike him but he couldn't help it, everything was just so funny to him at that moment. Perhaps that was from the power high.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Something wet kept hitting a young man's face until he woke up, and a boot to the side made the young man's eyes snap open and a curse fall from his lips. He got up, cursing the people who hit him but he froze. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He had asked, with a typical yeah at the end of his sentences. Someone took pity on him and told him where he was and if he wanted some help to come with them. When asked who he was, he responded, pleased to know one thing he knew about himself, Deidara Iwa.

It was a start of several years in a rundown place in what was known in the Soul Society. It was one of the many districts that housed the souls of the ever living dead. Something inside the energetic blonde made him crave more though. Memories had come slowly which involved a lot red and lots of explosions. Deidara was giddy because he learned how to channel the 'chakra' and find clay to start blowing things up. It was the little things first, but as he enjoyed the small family who he stayed with, he protected them from bandits. Soon everyone in the area knew not to mess with the spunky, blonde hair, blue eyed man. Not unless they wanted to be blown up. There was always something missing though and he couldn't figure out what it was. Eventually, he just smashed it into the back of his mind.

It was probably ten years later when he had started using more energy every day to either run faster, train, fight, and do things that astonished his new family. Eventually someone from the Seireitei come for him. He was skeptical at first, but they said they would be able to teach him and how he would be able to protect his family from outside forces. He asked how they had found him, and they said that he had a lot of Reiryoku and if he was to become a shinigami, he could gain more. Deidara agreed and it was the start of a new adventure.

When Deidara had gotten to the Seireitei he had scowled. Something told him he shouldn't have been mildly disappointed or even surprised that it was _so much better and cleaner_ than everywhere else. When asked about his reaction, he had replied that he was expecting something a little grander. The lie was an easy one and particular to some. He had laughed and many shinigami looked at him strangely but sent him off to the academy.

Kido was remarkably fun and he enjoyed blowing everything up with it. The instructors would always seem to sweat a little when the bubbly blonde would turn his head and yell. 'Art is a transient moment!, yeah' Deidara would then grow a fond smile and whisper 'bang!'. The instructors worried for whoever got that one. They couldn't curb it, and had given up trying when he started blowing up little things outside of class. He just wouldn't stop eating either, always something was in his mouth, mostly suckers though. Someone once asked if it was an oral fixation, they were met with a small cocky smirk and nothing else.

Zanjutsu wasn't Deidara's favorite class. He felt as though something was missing and he was determined to figure it out. One day, during meditation, he was drawn into his mindscape and the blonde giggled. It was a forest next to a mountain with tons of open land with wind running softly through his long hair. A deep voice whispered around him that he was pleased that they met and he was met with a huge bird. Deidara felt like he was home, the bird had agreed. It was a large off white owl with fire like eyes. After a few minutes of staring in excitement at the owl, he knew its name. It was Bakuhatsu Tori. With that it bowed in a bird way and wished him well before pushing Deidara out.

What Deidara hadn't realized is with the formation of his Zanpakuto, his hands had begun to hurt. It felt like something had started to tear out of his skin after a few minutes. When one of the instructors pried open the young man's hands, blood had seeped from a thin line in the center of his palms. Everyone had been confused but Deidara distracted them and told him about his Zanpakuto. It had worked. People forgot about his hands and merely passed it off as an weird side effect of his partner. How little they knew about what was really there.

Deidara had opened his hands in the privacy of his dorms and stared at the mouths grinning at him. He was freaked out, but tired, so he slept predicted they would be gone in the morning. That night he remembered having them in his previous life and was happy to have them back. He then entered his mindscape to kick Tori in the leg. He soon felt better. The second stage of his Zanpakuto made people step back, it split into two and everything it hit _exploded_. Deidara was a happy man indeed, his class? Not so much.

After a few more years, and explosions later, Deidara finally graduated at the top of his class. He had remembered almost everything about his past but one thing was missing, who he had spent eight years of his life with. All he knew was the color red but nothing else. It had ticked him off because the person was _important_ , so very important. His partner and his lover. It was heart wrenching. Deidara had two divisions after him, the seventh and the twelfth. He couldn't decide if he wanted the destruction of the fighting division or the calm courage of the seventh. He had to ask who wouldn't mind his explosions going off occasionally, and the crazy eye patch man won. No one had been particularly surprised.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Hollows and menos coward before Sasori anytime he went out to eat. They dreaded going near his part of the desert, though no one could tell where exactly it began or ended. No one ever saw it coming, as Sasori was able to hide his presence until the very moment he struck. Many powerful adjuchas had tried to come into his territory to fight him but they never had a chance. Occasionally he would change places in the desert of Hueco Mundo and start all over again.

It wasn't until a disturbance in the air that caught his attention which caused him to move completely far from his last known location to find rumors and such. There was something other than hollows there, it was a fascinating development but he didn't want to have a part in it. Many had flocked to the power and even more were subjected. Not Sasori though, the problem those soul reapers had was finding him. It made him smile, he had spent many years avoided assassins for his head once, he could do it again. The red Vasto Lorde had gotten bored after a while and decided he was simply eat the newly rising number of arrancar. He had decided it was his new feeding material.

Sometimes when the new Lord and his minions of Hueco Mundo got too close he would use a Garganta and venture into the human world, rather than just laying low. The first time he had done it, he had taken the time around him to get to know the place. It was interesting and secretly he wondered if he would ever see his old partner in this world. Sasori often wondered if he was the only one that was there. He wouldn't have minded the ever stoic raven or even the shark at times, but when he crossed into a park, his energy tightly hidden in his chest, he had noticed two men on a bench. His steps had faltered and he stared. There they were, two people carefree in the world. Sasori swore he saw a smile on the ravens face until the young man looked up and stared at him with shock on his face. It was perhaps the first time Sasori felt shame flood his body but Sasori had stared wide eyed back for a while until Itachi had nudged Kisame and gestured towards him. Kisame had laughed and mentioned that knowing fate, Deidara would probably be one of those guys who ran around with a sword fighting off large monsters. Itachi had scowled at what Kisame had said and wished him luck on finding the excitable blonde and that all his leather would probably get stripped off. Sasori has actually flushed, scowled, and said it was nice to actually see them again before he ripped a hole in the air and left. He could have sworn he heard both of those bastards laugh at him.

The fourth time he went there, there was something in the air that didn't seem quite right. Hollows had been slipping into the human world a lot and he wanted to feast. He let out some of his tightly bound Reiatsu and waited. He had ignored the troublesome shinigami when they came to investigate in favor for the oncoming destruction of the hollows. They had questioned what he was, but he had answered that he was a cannibal as he sliced apart a hollow with his tail. Technically, he hadn't lied. When stronger Shinigami came he decided it was time to leave and merely waved and ripped open the portal.

It was after that meeting that Sasori had decided to rip off his mask. He wasn't sure _why_ he had avoided doing it in the first place. He had stared at his claws for a while and grimaced. The outcome would probably bring that silly Lords attention to him. The little redhead had hesitated, his Reiatsu had spread over the area enough that the newly dubbed Espada had probably noticed and were on his way. What he hadn't expected was that the man would send his second in command and they had arrived by the time his claws had found his way to the back of his mask. He had narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner and before the man could speak Sasori pulled. It released all of his Reiatsu in a moment, which made the ex-shinigamis knees buckle a bit in surprise and pressure, and then shattered into pieces as it formed his sword. His mask mostly fell away leaving only two shards on the side of his head behind his ears which seemed to stick out, his tail had disappeared, much to his disappointment and so did his claws, save the ones of his middle and pointer fingers. The armor on his upper body seemed to disappear as well, but still left a layer covering his arms. He had tsk'd and rolled his head around on his shoulders. The man had tried to recruit him but Sasori declined saying that there was someone he still had yet to find and he didn't care much for a new world.

After that he disappeared into the sand to wait. He knew it was only time. Deidara wouldn't be able to resist coming out if something was going down if he could. He sat on a rock in the desert hiding his Reiatsu as usual and had watched a little girl play with some sort of tag before they moved on. It was perhaps months when he finally caught sight of Shinigamis. If he had a heart, it would have stopped. There was his blonde, his burning sun of fiery explosion, and no lack of heart would take that away.

The shinigami and co. were only aware of him when they had actually stumbled upon him, but Sasori had only eyes for Deidara. He was drinking in the man's presence while they bickered but he stood completely still. His Deidara was here, in front of him, after all this time.

"Deidara." He croaked, and startled the whole company. The blonde looked his way and stared in confusion. Did he not know he was? That would be a problem. He had a easy solution. He sonido'd up close to his brat and touched his cheek. "Art is eternal, not fleeting brat." By the almost violent reaction by the man's comrades that someone would tell him that it was wrong, Deidara had retained his love of explosive art.

At those words startled confusion that had been staring at him in wide blue eyes turned to surprise and longing. "D-Danna-un?" He stuttered. "Is that really you, yeah? Why are you an Arrancar?" He asked and Sasori bit back a bark of laughter.

"Don't you see the irony here brat?" Sasori said with a fond smile. "I removed everything but my heart in my past life, and now I have everything but it. I have truly become the red scorpion from the land of sand."

Deidara barked out a laugh and pulled Sasori close by the waist and kissed him with such ferocity that Sasori had to pull back just to breathe. Deidara nuzzled Sasori's hair and just whispered a "I missed you, un." Sasori allowed the prolonged contact for once but batted him away once it passed a minute. Sasori responded to that statement with another kiss while he ran his fingers through his partner long blonde hair. They had successfully ignored the shocked and wide eyed stares long enough.

"By the way Danna, Art is a blast, yeah!" Deidara said with the look of fiery defiance back in his eyes. Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Shut up brat, don't forget you're here for a reason, and I don't like making people wait." Sasori said and then smirked. "I saw Itachi and Kisame in the human world a while back. I'm sure we can harass them when you're done." He purred into his old partner's ear. Deidara grinned an evil grin, reserved normally for his largest explosions. "You kept me waiting though, brat." But Deidara just giggled.

"Finally back together yeah? It's fate."

 **Fin~**

 _A/N: That was actually a blast to do! Now I can focus on Chapter four of Unforeseen Circumstances. Even though I wasn't sure how to end this haha, I was going to do it when Sasori called him by name but yeah… figured this was a good stopping point. Not sure if I should write a sequel to it at a later date haha._

 _Don't forget to review and favorite._


End file.
